Category talk:Protagonists
This category is pointless. Considering, it seems like all characters in HTF have a protagonist role. -- Cuddlefan (talk) 15:03, January 8, 2016 (UTC) I do not think that it is useless. Not all characters are protagonist. -- Sandgar, Leader of HTF Wiki 15:10, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Sandgar, Leader of HTF Wiki 15:10, January 8, 2016 (UTC) No, Lifty and Shifty aren't protagonists. Fliqpy and Mr. Pickels are not protagonists. -- AdamISAWESOME (talk) 15:33, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Sandgar, Leader of HTF Wiki 15:41, January 8, 2016 (UTC) I believe that this category is useful and I am supporting that we are keeping it. :) -- /Kenny Navarro (talk) 16:32, January 8, 2016 (UTC) What is this even supposed to mean? I'm not asking this trying to be accusatory but I can figure out what it's a list of, especially once I actually read the list. SaenihpNnylf (talk) 17:02, January 8, 2016 (UTC) We already have the Main Characters category. That's the exact same thing. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 17:20, January 8, 2016 (UTC) -- Lord O' Darkness (talk) 17:21, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Exactly. What is the point of this?! @Lord -- Cuddlefan (talk) 18:57, January 8, 2016 (UTC) The point of it is to have an opposite of antagonist, and this doesn't include just main characters, it excludes a few and adds a few minor characters. -- Sandgar, Leader of HTF Wiki 18:59, January 8, 2016 (UTC) We already have Heroic Characters and based on what I'm reading, it's not set up even close to right. Everyone exploring it will just be confused as I was. SaenihpNnylf (talk) 19:07, January 8, 2016 (UTC) SaenihpNnylf (talk) 19:07, January 8, 2016 (UTC) I say if there is a category for antagonists, it would be reasonable for a category titled protagonists. It helps split the two types of characters up as some act as protagonists and others do not. HTFan (talk) 19:09, January 8, 2016 (UTC) I will have to look at that category. -- Sandgar, Leader of HTF Wiki 19:10, January 8, 2016 (UTC) I say lets keep both. -- Sandgar, Leader of HTF Wiki 19:12, January 8, 2016 (UTC) To quote Inigo Montoya in the Princess Bride: You keep using that word. I don't think you know what it means. SaenihpNnylf (talk) 19:16, January 8, 2016 (UTC) @ SaenihpNnylf what are you referring to? HTFan (talk) 19:20, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Steph I think that we should keep both. There is a difference from Heroic and Protagonist. Heroic characters try to save the day, while Protagonist are the main focus of an episodes, who in most cases are the good guys. I mean you can't classify everyone under heroic or protagonist. We need to keep both. -- Sandgar, Leader of HTF Wiki 19:21, January 8, 2016 (UTC) : Protagonist: NOUN the leading character or one of the major characters in a drama, movie, novel, or other fictional text. Sourse Oxford Dictionary. SaenihpNnylf (talk) 19:22, January 8, 2016 (UTC) I think we need an oposite, or if that is the case, I would like to remove the antagonist. -- Sandgar, Leader of HTF Wiki 19:23, January 8, 2016 (UTC) All main characters are a protagonist, including Fliqpy, Lifty, Shifty, and Mr. Pickels and almost no other characters except Buddhist Monkey, The Ants, and The Cursed Idol. SaenihpNnylf (talk) 19:27, January 8, 2016 (UTC) SaenihpNnylf (talk) 19:27, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Still it is nice to have this page, and we added minor characters too, and a protagonist who is bad is called an Antihero. -- Sandgar, Leader of HTF Wiki 19:30, January 8, 2016 (UTC) No, it's called a protagonist. And unlike antagonist, there is no other definition than the main character. SaenihpNnylf (talk) 19:35, January 8, 2016 (UTC) I can tell you have never read hemingway. There is a thing called an anti-hero: a central character in a story, movie, or drama who lacks conventional heroic attributes. -- Sandgar, Leader of HTF Wiki 19:39, January 8, 2016 (UTC) I never said they don't exist. That doesn't make it not a protagonist. SaenihpNnylf (talk) 19:41, January 8, 2016 (UTC) I am really tempted to get rid of heroic, villian, antagonist, and protagonist, becaue none of us can all agree on a good way to define them. We are just going to argue, I really think if we can't agree, we need to just get rid of it. -- Sandgar, Leader of HTF Wiki 19:44, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Yes do that. SaenihpNnylf (talk) 19:49, January 8, 2016 (UTC)